


Never Fully Dressed

by kitkatbyte, kitzeproductions



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbyte/pseuds/kitkatbyte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: Mayor WilkinsSong: "You're Never Fully Dressed" from AnnieVidder: WendyOriginally released in 2002.





	Never Fully Dressed




End file.
